Yu-gi-oh: Yamato The Dragon Duelist
by yamato2706
Summary: Join Yamato in his adventure through Battle City with Yugi and his friends. I know, it's bad summary. Please read and review. First Yu-gi-oh fanfic. Mostly base on anime


**Actually, my story should begin at the first season, the Duelist Kingdom. But I don't like the dueling rules of it, so I will start writing from the Battle City. So here is the quick summary.**

**Summary: Yamato is a duelist who everyone called him the Dragon Duelist. As his nickname has said, his deck is full of Dragon-type monsters. He was invited to the the Duelist Kingdom and befriended with Yugi Mutou and his friends. He is one of the top 4 of the Duelist Kingdom.( replace Keith in the anime and still lost to Jonouchi in the semi-finals) After that, he went back to Domino City (yeah, he lives in Domino City,too) and coincidently transferred to Yugi's school. A few days later, they heard about the Battle City and signed up for it. He can also hear the spirit of the cards and all of his monsters have spirit. His favorite cards are Gem Dragon series. (No, they are not made up cards. They are Luster Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, Alexandrite Dragon, Hyozanryu and the anime-exclusive Ruby Dragon. Their Japanese names are the Sapphire, Emerald, Alexandrite, Diamond) .**

* * *

Chap 1: The beginning of the Battle City.

It was a beautiful morning to start the tournament. Yamato has fixing his deck for all night. Then he held his deck in his hand.

Yamato: Finally, I have complete my deck.

From behind him, the spirit of a blue dragon appeared. It was Sapphire Dragon.

Sapphire: With this deck, we will win this tournament for sure.

A red dragon looks similar to Sapphire appeared too

Ruby: Let's hurry to the meeting place. It's almost time for the opening ceremony, isn't it?

Yamato looked at the clock on the table.

Yamato: What? It's this late, already? I was too busy rebuilding my deck that I didn't notice the time. We have to go now.

Yamato put his deck into his Deck pocket ( I don't know how to called it. It's the black pocket that Yugi put his deck in, too) and grabbed his Duel Disk, then rushed out from his house.

At Domino's Square, the clock was pointing 8:45. Yugi was waiting under the clock. Yamato ran towards him.

Yugi: You're late.

Yamato: It can't be helped. I have rebuilt my deck all night. I have been looking forward to this. Hey, where's Jonouchi?

Yugi: He should be here soon. I hope he's ok. His Red Eyes was stolen right before this tournament.

Yamato: Yeah, I have heard of it.

?: Hey, Yugi, Yamato.

A blonded hair girl running toward them. She's Kujaku Mai.

Yugi: Mai-san.

Mai: Yo, Yugi. I'm so looking forward to our duel. My deck has improved a lot.

?: Kekeke, not if I defeat him first.

?: Don't forget me. This time I will get my revenge.

Behind them was a small boy with green hair and wearing glasses. Next to him was a taller boy with spiky hair and red hat. They're Haga and Ryuzaki, the former champions of Japan.

Yamato: Yeah, right. I don't think that you can even defeat me.

?: I don't care what do you guys have in your deck. The ocean from my deck will wash all your cards away.

A boy who looked like a fisherman came in. He is Kajiki, the sea duelist.

Haga: Don't you dare underestimate my Insect deck. My deck now has a secret weapon. But I won't tell you.

Yugi: Wow, everybody is here. This tournament will be crowded.

Yamato: Well, it's almost time for the ceremony. I better find some place to duel right after it. Meet you later.

Yugi: Um, see you later.

Yamato walked on the streets crowded with duelists who are preparing their deck. Suddenly, a big airship of Kaiba Corporation flew on top of the city. The big screen started showing Kaiba's face. He was announcing the start of the tournament.

Kaiba: Duelists from all over the city. I'm Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corporation. I will announce the start of the Battle City.

Yamato: The Battle City?

Kaiba: That's right. The city is your duel field. Now I will explain the rules. In your duel disk is this Locator Card.

On Kaiba's hand was a piece of glasses, which has a small fragment of map on it.

Kaiba: Each time you duel, you have to wager at leash one of this Locator Card and a rare card in your deck. The winner will take all of them. Only the duelists have 6 Locator Cards can know where the finals will be and there only 8 of them. Now I will be a competitor just like you so I won't know where is it until I have 6 Locator Cards. The Battle City will begin….NOW!  
As he said, the duelists started finding an opponent to duel. Yamato took a walked around the park and saw a boy younger than him was looking around. He noticed the Duel Disk on his hand.

Yamato: Are you a duelist, too?

The boy was surprised and a little frightened

Boy: Y…yes, I am.

Yamato: Do you want to duel?

Boy: I…I don't know. I'm not actually want to compete. My friends asked me to join for fun. But now there is a rule that have to wager my rare card, and I don't want to lost my precious card.

Yamato: You love your card, don't you? Then how about this? You don't have to wager your card. Only the Locator Card is enough for me.

Boy: Really?

Yamato: Really. Then let's start this duel. But what's your name, again?

Boy: I'm Tomoki.

Yamato: I'm Yamato. Nice to meet you.

Both duelists activated their Duel Disk and draw 5 cards.

Both: Duel!

**Tomoki:4000.**

**Yamato:4000.**

Tomoki: I will go first. Draw.

Yamato noticed a small spirit behind Tomoki. It was a **Beaver Warrior.**

Yamato: Um, Tomoki-kun. Is that your card spirit?

Tomoki: What do you mean?

Yamato: Never mind, just continue.

Tomoki: Ok, I activate Field Spell: **Chorus of Sanctuary.**

The field changed into a heaven, where angels flew above them.

Tomoki: In this field, the defense of all monsters when they are in defense mode is increase 500 points. Next, I summon **Beaver Warrior** in defense mode.

A small beaver wearing armor appeared on the field. Its hand held a shield.

**Beaver Warrior(4/1200/1500): Def:2000.**

Tomoki: I end my turn.

Yamato: "So that is his card's spirit. But he can't see it" My turn, draw.

Person #1: Hey, is that Yamato, the Dragon Duelist?

Person #2: It's him. Let's see his duel.

People started surrounding us to see our duel.

Tomoki: Wow, you are famous

Yamato: Well, I'm not really want to be famous. But anyway, let's continue our duel.

Yamato took a quick look in his hand.

Yamato: I summon **Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1**

**Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1(4/1400/1200)**

A small blue dragon appeared on Yamato's field.

Yamato: Let's do our best **Winged Dragon #1.**

The dragon growled back.

Yamato: Then I activate the spell card: **Dragon's Gunfire**. This card allows me to inflict your LP by 800 or destroy a monster with 800 DEF or less if I have a Dragon-type on my field. Of course I will use the first eff.

The blue dragon opened its mouth and releashed a fireball toward Tomoki.

Tomoki:3200.

Tomoki: Oww, you're good.

Yamato: You haven't seen anything in my deck, yet. "But still with 2000 DEF, I can't do anything now". I set a card and end my turn.

Tomoki: My turn,draw….Let's see. I summon **Stone Statue of Aztecs** in defense mode

**Stone Statue of Aztecs (4/300/2000):Def:2500**

Tomoki: I activate **Yellow Luster Shield**.( a card that have a demon inside a yellow barrier appeared on Tomoki's side) This card increase the defense of my monster by 300.

**Beaver Warrior: Def:2300**

**Stone Statue of Aztecs: Def:2800**

Tomoki: I set 2 cards then end my turn.

Yamato: A defense deck? How can you win with that?

Tomoki: You will see soon.

Yamato: It's fun to see a deck like this. My turn, draw. I tribute **Winged Dragon #1** to summon **Emerald Dragon**

**Emerald Dragon(6/2400/1400)**

Emerald: You can count on me, Yamato.

Yamato: **Emerald Dragon**, attack **Beaver Warrior** with **Emerald Burst**.

Emerald Dragon let out a green fire and shoot it toward **Beaver Warrior.**

Tomoki: I will protect **Beaver Warrior**. Reverse cards, open. **Unity** and **The Reliable Guardian**.

**Unity**'s drawing is a group of people holding hands (well, we can't put Yugi and his friends in this card, can we), **The Reliable Guardian**'s drawing is a soldier holding his shield.

Tomoki: **Unity** will increase **Beaver**'s DEF equal to all other monster's original DEF. **Reliable Guardian** increase **Beaver**'s DEF 700 points.

Yamato: That means…

**Beaver Warrior: DEF: 5000**

Yamato: 5000 DEF?

**Beaver Warrior** was surrounded by a blue aura. The fire was bounced back to **Emerald Dragon **making it fell to the ground.

Emerald: Ouch, now that's a good counter.

Yamato: Are you ok, **Emerald**?

Emerald: Yeah, I'm fine.

**Yamato:1400.**

Yamato: I think I will set 2 cards then end my turn.

Tomoki: My turn, I draw… Yes, this is what I have been waiting for. I summon Giant Soldier in attack mode. Then I switch all my monster to attack mode.

A big stone soldier appeared

**Giant Soldier of Stone (3/1300/2000):DEF:2300**

**Beaver Warrior:DEF:1800**

**Stone Statue of Aztecs: DEF:2300**

Tomoki: Then I activate **Shield&Sword**.( the card's picture showing attack and defense switch their place to each other) This card switches attack points and defense points of all monsters on the field.

**Giant Soldier of Stone: ATK:2000, DEF:1600.**

**Beaver Warrior: ATK:1500, DEF: 1500.**

**Stone Statue of Aztecs: ATK: 2000. DEF:600.**

**Emerald Dragon: Atk: 1400, DEF: 2400.**

Tomoki: Battle, Beaver Warrior attacks Emerald Dragon.

Beaver Warrior's sword cut Emerald Dragon into half.

**Yamato:1300**.

Tomoki: Everyone, attack directly.

**Yamato:** Not so fast. Reverse card, open. **Time Machine**. I can special summon a monster that was destroyed by battle. I special summon **Emerald Dragon**.

Tomoki: Stop... stop the attack.

Yamato: Tomoki-kun. The battle was really fun, but I have to end it. Reverse card, open: **Burst Breath** (Judai's theme starts- I like Judai's theme)

A card shows a dragon spits out fire appeared on my field.

Yamato: To activate this card I have to tribute a dragon-type monster. (**Emerald Dragon** started disappearing) This card will destroy all monster that have DEF points equal to or lower than the ATK points of the tributed monster.

Tomoki: It can't be… All my monsters…

Before disappeared completely, **Emerald Dragon** let out a fire wave that destroy all monster on the field.

Tomoki: I end my turn.

Yamato: My turn, draw… I summon **Sapphire Dragon** in attack mode then I use **Call of the Haunted**. I special summon **Emerald Dragon**.

**Sapphire Dragon(4/1900/1600)**

**Emerald Dragon(6/2400/1400)**

Yamato:Battle. **Sapphire , Emerald**. Direct attack.

Both of them releashed fire toward Tomoki.

**Tomoki:0.**

Yamato: It's a great duel, Tomoki-kun.

Tomoki: Yeah, although I didn't win, I still have fun because I try my best. Here is my Locator Card.

Yamato: Thanks. By the way, you have a great bond with your Beaver Warrior, right?

Tomoki: Yeah. He is my first card. Since then he always battles with me.

Yamato: I see. Although it's not a strong card, but if you trust it, it will help you when you in a hard situation, just like in our duel.

Tomoki: Thank you very much. Good luck in the tournament.

Yamato's first battle in the tournament has ended like that. What will wait him next time? Who will he duel next? It will be answered in the next chapter of Yugioh- Yamato the Dragon Duelist.


End file.
